Promises of the Heart
by Emi-hime
Summary: When Tomoyo is left alone by her friends and family, who will help her through the pain? ExT pairing. R&R, onegai!
1. Memories

Memories 

By: CherryBlossomz008

Disclaimer: I *****sob* don't own *sniff* CCS.  Why not?!?  Wahhhhhh!!!!!

Teardrops slowly trickled down the porcelain face of 18-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo.  She sobbed on, crystalline droplets forming, revealing her long concealed agony.

Oh Kami-sama, what have I done to deserve this?  Why, after all these years of happiness, am I left standing here, alone, defeated?

***Flashback***

"Hoe?" Kinomoto Sakura looked up, startled, to a void of darkness.  She then notices a weird flashing red glow to the side of the gaping hole.  "Hoe!"

"Relax, Sakura-chan, and smile at the camera!" a familiar gentle voice came drifting behind the darkness.  Sakura peered around the camcorder, relieved to see the cheery face of her friend.  

"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan!  What are you doing?"  Sakura puzzled quizzically as she watched the raven-haired girl with astonishment.  Suddenly, a large shopping bag appeared before her, along with the ever-beaming face of Daidouji Tomoyo.

"Mou, Sakura-chan, did you forget the Spring Dance?  Li-kun asked you two days ago, remember?  With my help, you two are going to be the most kawaii couple ever!" proclaimed an ecstatic Tomoyo, her eyes becoming starry, completely oblivious to the tomato-red face of Sakura next to her.  Suddenly, she snapped back to reality.  "That's why I came over today, so you could try out the keirii outfit that I worked so hard to make you!" 

Sakura really didn't want to test out another one of Tomoyo's daring costumes, but after one glance at her best friend's eager pleading face, she didn't have the heart to refuse.  Not that she had a chance anyways, since Tomoyo shoved her in the bathroom a moment later, shopping bag and all.  _"How do I get myself roped into these things?"_ wondered Sakura, as she slipped into Tomoyo's "kawaii" outfit.  Briefly glancing in the mirror, Sakura gave a sharp intake of breath.  Was that lovely tenshi before her herself?   

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was pacing impatiently around the room, fervently anticipating the revealing of her masterpiece.  "I'm ready" came the faint call.  Whirling around, Tomoyo came to an abrupt stop.  "Is there something wrong?" Sakura called out, when she saw her friend rooted to the spot.

"Iie…" Tomoyo managed to croak out.  Never, in all her wildest fantasies, had she imagined her koishii Sakura-chan look so radiant.  In a simple flowing mauve gown embroidered with scattered hand-stitched pink cherry blossoms, combined with a lacy lavender shawl and pale, glittery slippers, Sakura would be the belle of the ball.  With gently falling auburn hair framing her rosy, slightly flushed cheeks, Tomoyo was sure that no man alive would be able to stand against Sakura's charms.  Suddenly, Tomoyo felt a wave of regret at making the dress so lovely.  Uncontrollably, her body began shaking uncontrollably as a tsunami of tears flooded amethyst eyes.

"Doshita no, Tomoyo-chan?" inquired Sakura, concerned.  "Gomen if I did anything, onegai, tell me what's wrong, so I can help you fix it!" 

She's always so good, so perfect.  I don't deserve her; she and Syaoran are destined.  My precious cherry blossom…

After what seemed an eternity, Tomoyo looked up.  "Promise me one thing…"her voice came out as a whisper.  "Nani?" Sakura's head cocked to one side, nonplussed.  _Kami-sami, she was so beautiful!_

"Promise me," Tomoyo tried again behind gritted teeth, "that no matter what, we'll always be together." Sigh.

The anxious expression on Sakura's adorable face dissolved into a bemused grin.  Simultaneously, her sweet, tinkling laughter rang out and filled the room.  "Is that what's been troubling you, Tomoyo-chan?  Of course we'll be together forever, we're best friends, ne?  You shouldn't worry yourself so much, you'll develop wrinkles." Still chuckling, Sakura turned and began strolling away.

***End Flashback***

But that never happened.  Your love for Syaoran exceeded all prior attachments, and you left me here all alone.

***Flashback***

"Sumimasan, Tomoyo-chan…" the newly wed approached her friend awkwardly.  "You know how Syaoran-kun is dedicated to his Clan, and, well, since I am the Clow Mistress and now the wife of Syaoran-kun, the Li Clan has invited me to rule beside my dear husband.  I just can't refuse; if I do, then Syaoran-kun will never get another chance to lead his Clan."

Tomoyo stared at the auburn haired girl in disbelief.  _No, you said you would never leave me, that we would always be together.  You lied to me, Sakura, you…_

"We'll never lose touch, I promise.  You're still my best friend, nothing can change that, but now I have a new family that demands my attention.  I hope you'll understand."  Sakura ranted on, still fearfully gazing at Tomoyo as if afraid she would burst into tears.  _No, no, no…_

Barely suppressing her anguish, Tomoyo managed a small smile.  "I hope that you and Li-kun are happy together, Sakura-chan.  Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."  With that final goodbye, she turned away.  That was the last time she saw her best friend before she moved away.

***End Flashback***

Reluctantly Tomoyo rose from the park bench to begin the long walk home.  Back to the present.  Back to the harsh, demanding reality, where nothing is what it seems.

_After all these years, I still love her.  Why?  She was the one who married, who moved away from Tomoeda, who left me behind to bite the dust._  But underneath her passionate fury, Tomoyo knew that no one, not even Sakura, was to be blamed.

Dejectedly she shuffled her way to the Kinomoto residence.  Ever since her mother died, she had lived there, regardless of the fact that Sakura left.  Fujitaka and Nadeshiko had both loved Sonomi, so gladly they accepted Tomoyo into their depleted family circle.  Her mother…

***Flashback***

Tomoyo had just arrived home from a long day of school and was worn out.  "Tadaima!" she wearily called out, to no one in particular.  _That's strange, where is everyone?  Usually the moment the gate opens someone is there to take my backpack and help me in.  Today, the house seems deserted!_  

Suddenly, she detected movement from the corner of her eye.  "Wait!" the harsh command stopped the guard in his tracks.  "Where is everyone?" Tomoyo inquired, tone immediately softening when she saw the man's ruddy face streaked with tears.

"It's mistress…she's…" the guard broke down unable to continue.

"Okaa-san?" asked Tomoyo with furrowed brows.  "Where is she?  What's happened to her?  I demand you to answer me!"

Once more the guard attempted to regain his power of speech, choking out, " The company owed a major debt, and when mistress found out that she would have to sacrifice the company to pay it all off, her heart failed her.  She's in the hospital right now…" There the man stopped, and strode away sniffling. 

_What?!?  My beloved okaa-san, in the hospital, nearly at the gates of Death?  Don't worry okaa-san, I'm coming!_ (An: Yeah, I know, corny line, but hey, deal with it)

When Tomoyo reached the hospital, a depressing sight faced her.  Guards and servants were scattered all over the parking lot, the waiting area, everywhere, and not one of them beheld a dry eye.  _Uh, oh, I hope I made it in time…_ Tomoyo rushed to the emergency room, not bothering to ask directions.  She would find her mother on her own.  

When she finally discovered her mother's whereabouts, Tomoyo gasped.  In the hospital bed before her was a sallow faced, dying woman, so unlike the mother that had loved and raised her.  Tomoyo had half a mind to set forth back on her search expedition when the woman in the bed spoke.  "Tomoyo…daughter…" came the breathless whisper.  "Come closer."

Obediently, Tomoyo edged forward, until she was crouching next to the woman.  "Tomoyo," her mother strained, "you've been a wonderful daughter to me.  Someday, you will find your own love, and live a fruitful life.  Promise me that you won't grieve, that you will have the heart to continue on the journey of you life.  Goodbye, daughter.  Aishiteru."  At 6:39 p.m., October 3rd, exactly a month after Tomoyo's sixteenth birthday, Daidouji Sonami passed away to a better place.

***End Flashback***

Remembrances of her dear mother brought a fresh wave of tears to the desolate young woman's eyes.  Aimlessly she wandered, not minding where she was going, when she collided head-on to a man in a business-like suit.  "Gomen nasai," Tomoyo muttered, eyes briefly glancing up.  Unexpectedly, she found herself lost in pools of midnight blue.

Glossary of Japanese Words 

Sorry if my Japanese is all broken up, but I hope that this lil' glossary will help.  If you discover any misused/misspelled words, tell me!  Arigato!

Kami-sama: God, or actual meaning, almightly master

Hoe:  Sakura's expression used in times of excitement, surprise, etc…

Konnichiwa: Hello/ Good afternoon

Mou: Geez

Kawaii: cute (a _very_ popular phrase of Tomoyo's)

Keirii: pretty

Tenshi: angel

Iie: no

Koishii: beloved

Doshita no: What's wrong

Gomen/Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Onegai: please

Nani: what

Ne: isn't it

Sumimasan: Excuse me

Tadaima: I'm home

Okaa-san: mother

Aishiteru: I love you

***Author's Note***

Yea!  I finished my first chapter!  Oooooooh…wonder who the mysterious man is! (As if y'all didn't know) This is NOT my first experience w/ fanfiction, but it _is_ my first story, so if it's awful, then tell me.  Comments praises, and flames *glare* will be gladly accepted, though if you flame me, please tell me why, or I'll just dismiss you as "one of them." Special thanks to all my friends who encouraged me to write.  If I get enough reviews, I'll update, if not, I'll still update.  Ja ne, minna! 


	2. Reunion, and the Aftermath

**A/n**: Thank you to those people who reviewed!  *Sniff, sniff*** **I owe it all to you guys!  Arigato gozaimas!  For anyone who's interested, I'll be putting up another story soon, so watch for updates in my account!

**Special Thanks to**:  Tomoyo-chan (Wow, arigato!  I'm going to read your fic once I get time, I'm sure it's really good), A. Lee (So, not that great? L I don't like SxT pairing either, I'll just border around it for future chapters), kitty luver (Though you didn't review me, thanks for putting me on your fav. authors list!), and fishybabe (Gee…that good?  My next story will be an SxS one, promise!) 

**Disclaimer: **If owned CSS, do you think that I would still be wasting my time with this?

Reunion and the Aftermath 

By: *CherryBlossomz008*

"Daidouji-san…" the man murmured, staring in disbelief.  Was this really the carefree genki young girl that he had left six years ago?  Enormous amethyst eyes, dark, flowing tresses, and a perfect complexion complemented her sweet smile, yet underneath that stunning beauty Eriol detected sorrow beyond her years.

Meanwhile, Tomoyo was racking her brains, trying to figure out who this mysterious stranger who knew her name actually was.  _Everyone's left already…Sakura and Syaoran to Hong Kong, Rika and Terada-sensei to America, Chiharu and Yamazaki to visit her grandparents, Naoko to Germany to begin her own bookkeeping business, Eriol and Kaho back to England…wait, Eriol?  Why I am thinking of him, the boy who used to torment my dear Sakura with his boyish tricks, and frightened Syaoran out of his wits?  Could it be him…?_

Peering at the man's face, Tomoyo tried to inconspicuously scan for any sign that her wild notion was accurate.  The handsome features of the man briefly quirked into a knowing smirk as he caught Tomoyo's look.  _Perhaps I was wrong; perhaps she hasn't changed after all._

Unaware of the stranger's flitting smile, the raven-haired girl resolved that there was no harm in asking.  What had she to lose?  Her diminished dignity?  With a faint, bittersweet half-smile and as much courage as she could muster, Tomoyo questioned hesitantly, "Hiiragizawa-kun?" 

"Hai," affirmed the warm response, filled with friendly greeting, yet a trace of anguish.  "It's good to see you after all these years, Daidouji-san."

"I…It's good to see you too.  How have you been keeping yourself these past days?" inquired Tomoyo awkwardly, nervously wondering if it's appropriate to meddle with her old acquaintance's private life.

Inwardly, Eriol winced.  _How, in all the heavens, did she manage to ask the one question that I can't answer?  How am I supposed to explain to her my breakup with Kaho, when I myself am still recuperating?_  Shoving away his tragic memories, the young man composedly replied to Tomoyo's innocent question, "I'm fine, thank you for your concern.  How are you?  Is Sakura still causing havoc upon my cute little descendant's emotions?"

Tomoyo's lovely eyes slightly widened when she heard Eriol's inquiry.  _Of course he would ask about Sakura; that's probably the reason he's in Tomoeda in the first place.  Tomoyo, you baka, you brought this upon yourself!_  Faltering, she spoke, fervently hoping that her voice wouldn't crack and give her away.  "Sakura's fine, she-" Tomoyo paused, endeavoring to regain the will to continue.  "Sakura and Li-kun are presently in Hong Kong, where Li-kun will soon achieve leadership of the Li Clan.  As for myself, I couldn't be better," lied Tomoyo through firmly clenched teeth.

Gazing at the beauty before him, Eriol couldn't help but present sympathy.  He had long known the deep affection Tomoyo felt towards her cousin, yet it was also known that they would never be, as Sakura and Syaoran were destined for each other.  "I'm sorry for your loss, Daidouji-san," he murmured, warily glancing for the girl's reaction. 

Startled, Tomoyo shook out of her desolate reverie and gaped incredulously at Eriol.  _How…could he have known?  Am I that transparent?  Oh, I am such a baka!  He's the reincarnation of Clow Reed…he can read minds!_  "I thank you for your pity," snapped Tomoyo coolly, "as much as I am grateful for you prying into my personal affairs."  Still furious, Tomoyo strode away, leaving a baffled Eriol staring after her.

"Baka!" Eriol reprimanded himself furiously.  _You knew this was a touchy subject, that you were treading on thin ice before you had even begun; yet you still plunged right in!  Why did you do such a foolish thing?_  

As Tomoyo trudged home once more, her mind raced with dismal thoughts.  How could he be so heartless, so cruel?  With all of his experiences manipulating people, he should know better than to say such a thoughtless thought!  I love Sakura, I always have, and abruptly she is taken out of my life to be the wife of another.  Can't he realize I don't want his pity, I want Sakura!

As the days went on, life began to fall into a gradual pattern for Daidouji Tomoyo.  Every day she would wake up, go to school, come home, eat, do homework, then sleep and prepare for another monotonous day, all the while vigilantly avoiding Eriol.  Constantly paranoid of being watched, she jumped at the slightest movement, causing to poor schoolwork and the consternation of Fujitaka and Touya.  Touya was especially anxious for the well-being of "his kaijuu's best friend," and so took the trouble to find time each day for a "brotherly chat."  What dismayed him even more than Tomoyo's dropping grades was the way she began closing in her emotions, not talking to anyone seriously but herself.  Only from sleep talk could he decipher that a boy was at the bottom of Tomoyo's worries.  Touya scowled.  First it was the Chinese gaki stealing MY Kaijuu, and now some baka's after her friend.  Kuso!

That evening, Touya resolved to confront Tomoyo about his concerns and, hopefully, discover whom his next victim to target would be.  (An: If you didn't know, Touya has a BIG overprotective streak, and whoever dared mess around with Sakura, or Tomoyo in this case, well…go figure.)  Quietly slipping in her room, he watched as Tomoyo, unperturbed, continued to nonchalantly chat with herself.

"It's been awhile since that horrible conversation with Eriol, and I realize now that he didn't mean to distress me.  Still, I've been avoiding him for so long, he most likely would reject my friendship, or-" catching sight of Touya hovering in the background, Tomoyo swiveled in her seat and radiated fury at the vulnerable young man.  "What are you doing here, spying on me?" the voice shot poisoned daggers into Touya's heart with each syllable, making him flinch.  Recalling Tomoyo's torment, however, Touya matched anger with anger and growled formidably, "Answer my question truthfully first:  What's been troubling you these past few days?"

"I-" Tomoyo stammered, recognizing that she was cornered.

**More Japanese Words**

Arigato: thank you

Gozaimas: very much

Genki: energy/ energetic

Hai: yes

Baka: stupid/ idiot

Kaijuu: monster

Gaki: brat

Kuso: sh** (Sorry for the profanity, but since it's in Japanese I figured no one would recognize it anyways)

**An:** Yay!  I finished chapter two!  Another cliffhanger, but I plan to post an update sooner this time, since I actually know where the plot is going now.  Whoever bothers reading this, please update, if you want more quick updates.  Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
